This invention relates to a bridge and die accessory which may be attached to a cutting torch to facilitate the accurate cutting of holes.
The need to accurately form holes in metal parts has led to the development of various types of guide devices which serve to properly guide the cutting torch during cutting of the hole. Such devices are characterized by undue cost and complexity and require a large number of parts which must be properly machined and assembled if they are to cooperate effectively with one another. In addition, the time required to set up and take down these complicated guide devices makes their use impractical in many situations. Still another problem is that many of the devices that have been proposed are suitable for use with only a single type and size of cutting torch. Equally significant, it is common for the torch guide to be arranged such that the torch forms the rough starting cut at the edge of the finished hole. Consequently, the finished hole has a rough area on its edge which must subsequently be treated in order to make it smooth, thus further increasing the time and labor costs.
The present invention is aimed at eliminating these problems and has, as its principal object, the provision of a simple and economical attachment for a cutting torch which assists in accurately cutting holes in metal parts.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of using and guiding a cutting torch in a manner to quickly and accurately cut holes having uniformly smooth edges.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a cutting torch attachment which may be applied to and removed from the workpiece in a quick and simple manner.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a cutting torch attachment which is constructed to accomodate various types and sizes of cutting torches. It is important in this respect that the various components of the torch attachment are interchangeable. The legs which attach to the die are removable, and legs having various lengths can thus be used with a single die, as can bridges of different sizes.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cutting torch attachment and method wherein the tip of the cutting torch is maintained in a stable position perpendicular to the workpiece in order to assure accuracy in the cutting operation.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a cutting torch attachment and method wherein the visibility of the work is not significantly impaired. Good visibility of the workpiece is assured due to the radial spokes of the bridge member which provide visual access to the die opening and the tip of the torch.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.